


Breathe In

by SpookySheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: French Kissing, I'm an American so sorry for any weed culture discrepancies, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking, eighteen year olds having a smoke sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has an awful time smoking weed. His throat burns and his lungs ache and he always ends up in a fit of coughing. Iwaizumi Hajime on the other hand, is a champ. Oikawa gets frustrated with not being about to enjoy it like his best friend does and Iwaizumi comes up with a plan to help him.(I saw a TikTok about which Haikyuu characters light up after practice and Iwaizumi was the first one. I made a comment about Oikawa being a wimp when it comes to smoking herb and Iwaizumi needing to shotgun it for him and thus this fic was born.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 297





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written fanfic and this also my first ever fic in this fandom!  
> I'm shocked my Haikyuu fic virginity wasn't taken by Daisuga...
> 
> Shout out to everyone who wanted to be tagged when it was done <3

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t usually one to partake in the more… lets say ‘improper’ habits some of the other third years on the Aoba Johsai volleyball team commonly did. He’d gotten high before, of course, but never more often than a few times throughout the year. Essentially he was a bit of a lightweight, and anytime he smoked he always felt like he was going to hack up a lung. It was embarrassing, really. Iwa-chan, who was  _ supposed  _ to be his best friend, always had a shit-eating smirk on his face anytime Oikawa took too large of a hit and couldn’t stop coughing; no matter how much water he drank to soothe his throat. As much as Oikawa enjoyed the weighty comfortable feeling that came after, it was hardly worth being laughed at by his more experienced teammates. 

But right now, the rest of the “circle” (the circle being Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa when he felt like being made fun of) wasn’t present. It was just Oikawa here in Iwaizumi’s room as the vice captain packed the typical after practice bowl. Both Iwaizumi’s parents worked late in the day, giving the teen the perfect opportunity to light up when he got home and extra time to clear the air of his room so the smell couldn’t linger. 

“Iwa-chan!~” Oikawa sang, “Let me have greens this time.”

“I’m doing all the work, why would I give you greens,” was Iwaizumi’s gruff reply. 

“One, I don’t know how to work the grinder or ready the bong so I shouldn’t be doing the work anyway, and two, greens are always smoother. You know how delicate my throat is.” 

“Tough luck, Lazykawa. Maybe if you smoked more often you’d be used to it.” 

“Is that anyway to treat your favorite person in the whole world?” Oikawa whined and flopped back on the bed. Iwaizumi was seated on the opposite edge of the mattress while he finished getting the small bong ready and now Oikawa’s head rested near his thigh, his light brown eyes staring up at his classmate as he formed his features into a pout. Iwaizumi peered down and he let out a suffering sigh. 

“Fine. Sit up,” he ordered. 

Oikawa happily scrambled up into a sitting position on the bed and faced Iwaizumi, legs crossed and making grabby hands toward the bong. Iwaizumi handed it over and made sure Oikawa had a good grip before letting go to grab the lighter on his other side. The captain barely kept from rolling his eyes. He wasn’t a  _ complete _ newbie, he knew how to hold a bong. 

“Here.” Iwaizumi handed over the lighter and sat back to watch and wait his turn. “Don’t take in too much. I know it’s been awhile since the last time you smoked.” 

“Iwa-chan, always looking after me!~” Oikawa teased, “What would I ever do without you?”

“Shut up. Just hurry and hit it already.” 

Oikawa smirked at him but turned his attention back to the plain glass piece in his hands. He placed his lips over the mouthpiece and flicked the wheel of the lighter over the bowl, catching the weed and sucking in. The water bubbled, thick white smoke climbed up the clear chamber, and all of three seconds had passed before a majority of the smoke burst from his lungs as he began to violently cough. 

“You dumbass!” Iwaizumi shouted while grabbing the bong from where Oikawa was shoving it toward him while failing to catch his breath. “That was a big hit! What did I just say?” 

“Not-,” cough, “-my fault!” another cough. Iwaizumi grabbed the glass of water from the side table and pressed it at Oikawa’s chest who gratefully took three big gulps. It soothed the majority of his burning throat, but little coughs kept bursting up from his chest. 

Iwaizumi, the saint, made sure his best friend could breathe again before lifting the bong to take the next hit. Oikawa watched with squinting watery eyes as Iwaizumi took at least double the smoke into his lungs without flinching an inch. He held the hit for a long enough time that it was nearly invisible on the exhale. 

“You’re showing off on purpose,” Oikawa accused, his voice rough. Iwaizumi chuckled in response and Oikawa pouted again, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared. “It’s fine! I guess I’ll just never get to enjoy it like you, Mattsun and Makki do!” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. If you had paced yourself like I told you to it wouldn’t have been so bad.” Iwaizumi continued to smirk at Oikawa and then something new flitted across his face. “Hold on, I have an idea…” 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi grabbed the bong from between his legs and took another hit. This time, instead of holding it for a few beats then exhaling, Iwaizumi quickly motioned Oikawa to lean in. He did as bid with mild confusion, unsure what his friend had planned but not concerned enough to stop and ask. Iwaizumi met him halfway, his large hands coming up to cup either side of Oikawa’s face and causing Oikawa to jump a bit in surprise. Iwaizumi was unphased though, and only stopped when his face was barely more than an inch away from Oikawa’s. Wide brown eyes blinked at hooded green ones, and Iwaizumi parted his lips to barely mumble, “Open and breath in.” 

Oikawa silently did as instructed, parting his lips while Iwaizumi leaned in just a little further with a tilt of his head until Oikawa could feel just the barest brush of his best friend’s lips against his. Iwaizumi exhaled slowly and Oikawa’s eyes slid halfway closed at their close proximity. He leaned the rest of the way forward, fully pressing his mouth to Iwaizumi as he tasted the smoke coming from Iwaizumi’s lungs. 

Iwaizumi made a quiet grunt when Oikawa locked their mouths together, but otherwise didn’t move until his lungs were empty and Oikawa’s felt full. The vice captain pulled back with a lick to his lips and Oikawa  _ swears  _ he spotted a faint blush dusting the bridge of his nose and spreading across his cheeks. To the team captain’s surprise Iwaizumi’s lips had actually felt nice. They were just a bit fuller than Oikawa’s, and soft. Now that they were gone Oikawa’s own lips faintly tingled. Or maybe that was due to the weed...

“You’re not supposed to seal our mouths when shotgunning, dumbass,” Iwaizumi scolded but there was almost no heat behind it. “You just let the smoke flow in.” 

Oikawa exhaled and watched as barely there smoke left his lungs. It was by far the smoothest hit he’d ever taken. He hardly even felt it! 

“Iwa-chan, do that again,” Oikawa directed. He scooted closer on the bed so they wouldn’t have to lean in as far next time. 

“Bossy,” Iwaizumi said with a huff, the light pink flush lingering on his face. It was actually rather cute on him, and Oikawa had never thought the words 'cute' and 'Iwaizumi' in the same sentence before. Other kinds of positive descriptors though… that was a different story. “This time don’t try to suffocate me.” 

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa waved his hand while hurrying Iwaizumi up. “I didn’t cough _at_ _all_ that time! I almost didn’t feel anything!” 

“That’s the point.” Iwaizumi flicked the lighter and lit the bowl to fill his lungs. Again, he leaned toward Oikawa, and this time the setter knew what to expect and parted his lips before Iwaizumi had reached him. Iwaizumi only brought up one hand this time to hold against Oikawa’s jaw to direct their angle. 

Oikawa found it surprisingly difficult to stop himself from leaning the rest of the way forward to practically kiss Iwa-chan again. Now that he knew it felt so pleasant he wanted to try it again. Before he could make a decision either way, Iwaizumi was already pulling away. Oikawa barely stopped himself from letting out a whine. 

“I didn’t get enough that time, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scooted forward again, his knees now touching Iwaizumi’s shins where his legs were crossed. “Again, but lets touch like before.” 

“You’re so spoiled,” Iwaizumi grumbled, “I’m going to start calling you Bratkawa.” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” 

“Hold on, hold on.” 

Iwaizumi got his lungful and Oikawa was the one to lean in first and bring his hands up to cup Iwazumi’s face. His long setter's fingers framing his friend’s jaw and the pads of his thumbs resting on the points of Iwaizumi's cheekbones as he pushed their mouths together. Oikawa hadn’t even given either of them time to part their lips, so the original intention of the act was all but gone. Iwaizumi hummed in his throat, the vibrations tickling the skin of Oikawa’s pinkies. The captain tilted his head a little to the right and opened his mouth while they were touching. Iwaizumi mirrored the motion and slid his lips open in return, fitting their mouths together perfectly. Oikawa felt sparks go off low in his belly at the action, his heart clenching in his chest. If the bong wasn’t nestled in Iwaizumi’s lap right now he knew he may very well have crawled into it.

No one told him it would feel this good to kiss his childhood best friend. His head was light and fuzzy and his limbs felt loose from the drugs. As experienced as Iwaizumi was, he had to be feeling at least a little buzzed by now as well.

_ How nice would it feel to use tongue..? _

Oikawa experimentally flicked the tip of his tongue against Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and immediately felt his friend’s larger hand come up to grab the front of Oikawa’s t-shirt and pull him in further. Oikawa gasped into Iwaizumi’s mouth and almost lost his balance, only regaining it by bringing one hand down to rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Just as quickly as Iwaizumi pulled him in, he was pushing him back. 

Iwaizumi's eyes were hooded again, and noticeably glassy as he stared at Oikawa. His breathing was slow but deep. His chest rising and falling with every breath. Oikawa wasn't in a much better state himself. His mouth far too dry and the back of his throat hot and ticklish from the repeated brushing of smoke. His limbs felt so light. All he wanted to do was crawl into Iwa-chan's lap and drape his arms around his shoulders. 

This was probably the highest he's been thus far. He should stop... but he  _ really  _ didn't want to. 

"Did you just  _ lick _ me?" Iwaizumi seemed to have found his voice. 

"Oops!" Oikawa slapped a disarming smile on his face.  _ Shit _ . Was Iwa-chan angry? Had he pushed too far? "Sorry, Iwa-chan, it was an accident. My body feels all fly-ie." 

"' _ Fly-ie _ '? Okay, you've definitely had enough." Iwaizumi leaned back against the wall -- further away Oikawa noted -- and brought the mouthpiece to his lips to take another hit. Larger than the ones he had been sharing with Oikawa. 

It took a lot of effort on Oikawa's part to not let his utter disappointment show on his face. Sure, it could be taken as him pouting for being cut off, but more likely Iwaizumi's sharp eye would pin down exactly why Oikawa was upset. He had been dealing with Oikawa since they were barely older than toddlers. If he figured out Oikawa kind of had a crush on him -- just a little thing that could barely be classified as such -- it would only cause problems. It wasn't like it was anything serious. Iwaizumi was just good-looking, that's all.

It was glaringly obvious that Iwaizumi didn't feel the same way. Oikawa had dropped hints in the past. Flirtatious teasing, unnecessary touches here and there, words of affirmation like ' _ I can always count on you, Iwa-chan!' _ or ' _ What would I possibly do without you, Iwa-chan?"  _ It hadn't ever gone anywhere, and whatever he tried was almost always met with a grunt, or roll of his eyes, or sometimes even a volleyball to the head. It was annoying at best, and at worst it… Well, Oikawa had always been a bit prone to loneliness. Sometimes the loneliness built up to the point where it felt unbearable. It just so happened that he pictured Iwaizumi's grumpy handsome dumb face when it did; and had for a long time now.

It wasn't like there was anyone better to imagine sharing his bed at night. Probably. 

"Are you feeling okay, Bratkawa? I've never seen you so quiet." Not necessarily a true statement. Iwaizumi had dealt with a moody Oikawa plenty of times, but it was almost always after a bad game when Oikawa got too deep in his own head. 

"Is Iwa-chan worrying about me?~," Oikawa sang with a lazy grin. "Does anyone else know you hide a heart of gold under that ugly gruff exterior, or is the pleasure all mine?" 

"Shut up, Assikawa. Come lay down, you look like you're about to fall over and I'm not picking you up off the floor." 

"So caring," Oikawa teased with a wink before rearranging himself on the bed. He laid himself down with his head on the pillow next to where Iwaizumi sat and his arms limp at his sides. Damn it felt good to lay down. 

"You really can't handle your shit, can you? Try to sober up before my parents get home. They'll see it on you in an instant and I'm not taking your heat." 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "Only because I don't partake every day like the rest of you little delinquents." Oikawa bit his bottom lip as an idea formed in his foggy mind. "Let me in on your next session." 

Iwaizumi looked a bit surprised that he wanted to join in again so soon but otherwise didn't comment on it. "Sure. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are coming over tomorrow after school." 

Dammit. They never had practice on Wednesday so of course that's when Mattsun and Makki would come over, what with having the Iwaizumi home to themselves for longer before the heads of house came back. Oikawa had hoped it would be just the two of them again. 

~👑~

Oikawa really fucked up. 

Majorly fucked up. 

Fucked so badly that he had driven himself near insane. 

All he could think about as soon as he left Iwaizumi's house last night was how nice his mouth had felt against his own. When the high had worn down enough that Iwaizumi let him walk the two short blocks home, Oikawa had replayed the two sort-of-kisses twenty times over. Ten times over while he dressed out of his day clothes and got into his pajamas. Five times over as he brushed his teeth. A hundred times over as he crawled into bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

The next day was even worse. 

He was starting to forget what Iwaizumi felt like, and it was surprising how much that made him panic. Oikawa was completely checked out of his morning lessons. He and Iwaizumi had been put in different college prep classes for third year -- originally something that he'd complained about for days -- but now it was a blessing in disguise that he didn't have the object of his obsession in the same room. That didn't stop him from desperately wanting to see him, though. 

He didn't have to wait long. Iwaizumi came to get him on lunch break like he always did. Luckily Oikawa had gotten himself somewhat under control by then and didn't do something utterly stupid like grab Iwaizumi's hand to hold as they walked down the hall.  _ That  _ couldn't be explained away by drugs. 

They ate with Mattsun and Makki and Oikawa did his best to act normally until they went their separate ways to finish out the school day. As far as he saw, no one had seemed to notice anything different with him, even though Oikawa felt like he was about to crawl out of his own skin. Iwaizumi walked him back to his classroom, like always, and the entire way back to his seat Oikawa seriously considered turning around to catch up to Iwaizumi and pull him into a kiss in the middle of the hall. He didn't, of course. 

This had gotten to be such a mess… 

Oikawa spent the last hour of lessons brainstorming how he could coax Iwaizumi into a kiss again with the rest of the circle being present. He didn't think Iwa would be against it, considering it meant next to nothing to the vice captain. Plus, it was only Mattsun and Makki. Iwaizumi probably wouldn't even hesitate in front of those two. They'd all four been friends since the beginning of year one. As long as Oikawa continued to be flippant about the whole thing then Iwa-chan wouldn't suspect anything was up. He could always give the vice captain his puppy eyes, too. Oikawa didn't break those out very often since he didn't want to abuse his such a strong power, but they never failed to make his best friend give in. 

When class got out, Oikawa shot up from his seat and waited outside class five for Iwaizumi to meander his way over. They met Mattsun and Makki outside the main doors of the school and the small group walked to the train station together to head to Iwaizumi's house. He'd made this trip hundreds of times, mainly because they shared the same route, but this time his heartbeat sped up the closer they got to their stop. It was a little irritating how Iwaizumi could make him lose his composure with what some would barely call a kiss. It wasn't like Oikawa was  _ in love  _ with him or anything. Iwa-chan just had a nice face and great body and it felt really nice when their lips slid together in that easy perfect way. 

It was something he would more than likely get bored of it in a couple weeks. Then he could go back to casually admiring Iwa-chan from afar. Like friends did. 

"What are you so giddy about, Oikawa?" 

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts to glance at Hanamaki with a tilt of his head. "What do you mean?" 

"You've been humming non-stop since we got off the train and every time I look over you have that smile on your face. It's starting to get creepy." 

Had he been? He hadn't even noticed. "Your captain can't be excited to spend quality time with his favorite teammates?" 

"Oi! Don't talk about us as if we're just guys from your team, bastard!" 

Oikawa smirked and stuck his tongue out at Makki with a wink. Matsukawa rolled his eyes from where he walked on the other side of Iwaizumi. Oikawa snuck a glance at Iwa-chan to find that he was already looking at him with a considering expression. As if he was in the process of fitting puzzle pieces together but couldn't quite figure out the corners yet. That wouldn't do. 

Oikawa bumped his shoulder into Iwaizumi as they walked to shake up his thoughts. "Iwa-chan, if you continue overworking your brain you're going to get wrinkles and get even more ugly.~" 

Iwaizumi lunged with a growl and Oikawa was  _ just _ shy of jumping out of the way of the coming headlock. 

"Iwa-chan! No, no! I'm sorry! Let me go! Iwa-chaaaan!" 

Mattsun and Makki stood there laughing, the useless bastards, but eventually Iwaizumi let Oikawa go and the latter spent the rest of their walk trying to fix his mussed up hair. Iwaizumi unlocked the front door and they all piled in and up to his room to get comfortable. Oikawa didn't hesitate to make himself at home on Iwaizumi's bed while Mattsun and Makki sat cross-legged on the floor nearby. Iwaizumi was the last in and took up the space next to Oikawa on the mattress. 

Everyone but Oikawa pulled out weed in one form or the other. Iwaizumi of course had his small water bong and grabbed the grinder from the side table to ready it. Matsukawa fished out a thick joint from somewhere in his school bag, rolled and ready to go. Hanamaki had a compact glass pipe in his hands that he was fidgeting with to get the screen seated right. 

"Wow," Oikawa deadpanned as he glanced around at the stoners.

"Just because you like to play goody-goody doesn't mean you can judge," Makki quipped as he handed his pipe over for Iwaizumi to pack. 

"Be happy you're getting smoked out," Mattsun added, "And have a variety of options to do so because we're that good of friends." 

Oikawa huffed. He already knew what method he was going to use. Now until the day he died. Or at least until the thrill wore off. 

"So which will it be?" Matsukawa asked as he flicked the communal lighter to start his joint. "Who will you be mooching off?" 

"Oh, Iwa-chan has me covered." Oikawa flirtatiously batted his eyelashes at Iwaizumi who barely spared a glance up from where he was packing the bowl for his bong. 

"Yeah, yeah. I figured." Iwaizumi's voice had a strange lit to it that Oikawa didn't remember ever hearing before. He didn't get the impression that it was anything negative though, and by now he had to be as good at reading Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi was at reading him. Then, "Just behave this time." 

Oikawa tried not to let the last sentence drop a pit in his stomach. Ouch. So what if Iwaizumi didn't enjoy kissing him like Oikawa did? It wasn't a big deal. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a questioning look from the ground at Iwaizumi's words then shrugged it off. Matsukawa exhaled his first hit, the exiting smoke more visible than when Iwaizumi does it, Oikawa noticed. Speaking of, the flick of a lighter drew his attention back to the bed and he watched as Iwaizumi sucked in his own hit from the bong; the water gently bubbling as thick white smoke filled the clear glass. 

Oikawa sat up straighter and turned his body to fully face Iwaizumi, scooting just a little closer on the bed with his excitement renewed. Iwaizumi set the bong in his lap and looked to Oikawa, who understood it as an invitation to come forward. 

The captain leaned in and Iwaizumi met him halfway. Their lips brushed faintly before Iwaizumi paused. Oikawa's lidded brown eyes stuck on Iwaizumi's green as he started to exhale his lungful of smoke for Oikawa. White tendrils of smoke escaped the space between their mouths and floated at the edges of Oikawa's vision. _This isn't nearly good enough._ He pushed the rest of the way forward so he could feel every centimetre of Iwa-chan's soft lips covering his own. The tingling was back. Oikawa's eyes slid the rest of the way shut without him really meaning to. 

When their mouths pressed together fully, he felt more than saw Iwaizumi stiffen. He hadn't pulled back though. Not until his lungs were empty and he needed to breathe. 

Oikawa sat back and held the lungful for three beats before exhaling. They hadn't exactly ghosted it, a faint grey/white coming out of his mouth, but it was a close thing. Closer than what Oikawa could ever hope to get on his own, what with his lungs giving out and making him cough after little more than a second if he didn't have Iwaizumi. 

"You know you're not supposed to seal your mouths when shotgunning, right?" 

Iwaizumi huffed at Matsukawa and jammed an accusing finger toward Oikawa. "Tell that to him!" The barely there blush was back on Iwaizumi's face, Oikawa noticed with growing smugness. 

"I told you I don't get enough if we don't touch! Most of it escapes. It's a waste of drugs, honestly," Oikawa was quick to argue. "Now do it again." 

"You're so bossy, you know that?" Iwaizumi scolded, but brought his bong up to light anyway. 

This time when Iwaizumi put the piece down Oikawa set a hand on his friend's thigh to keep better balance as he leaned in. He tilted his head and this time Iwaizumi, to Oikawa's quiet delight, was the one to press their mouths together. Oikawa soon tasted weed on his tongue and knew to breathe in, getting a lungful of Iwaizumi's hit. His head was already beginning to feel fuzzy and light, but he wasn't about to stop sharing hits with Iwa-chan. 

Oikawa barely bothered to lean back once he got his hit, not seeing the point since they were going to come back together again anyway. Off to the side of the bed Matsukawa was halfway through his joint and Hanamaki was on his third or fourth hit from the pipe. 

As Iwaizumi readied his third hit Oikawa crawled forward on the bed, settling down right next to Iwaizumi's side at the head, his back against the wall and right leg touching Iwa's left as he made himself comfortable. Iwaizumi rolled with the new position, turning his upper body to the left to pass the smoke to Oikawa rather than leaning forward. The angle would have been fine if Oikawa hadn't purposely sabotaged it. Instead of leaning in at all, Oikawa stayed in position to test a new theory. At Oikawa's lack of movement, Iwaizumi brought his right hand up to cup his friend's jaw and pull his face to him; angling it the correct way as he brought their lips together again. 

It wasn't like the last several times they'd shotgunned smoke. Iwaizumi had pulled him in. Iwaizumi had locked their mouths together. Iwaizumi was moving his lips against Oikawa's. 

The movement was hardly noticeable, but it was definitely there. A teasing slide against Oikawa before he repositioned to get a more solid hold. Oikawa's right hand shot out to grab at Iwaizumi's shirt above the curve of his hip as he pushed a little further into Iwaizumi's mouth. The taste of smoke was almost surprising. Oikawa had completely forgotten why they were in this position for a moment. 

Too soon Iwaizumi was pulling back and Oikawa, bless his stupid heart, tried chasing him before he remembered he  _ shouldn't cross that line _ . He made himself stay put and bit his bottom lip as he opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi, the smoke shooting from his nose as he exhaled. He saw the dusting of pink under Iwaizumi's skin had become deeper and the black of his pupils blown wide. Could that have been the weed? Did smoking make your pupils dilate? Oikawa didn't know and right now he didn't really care. He wanted to kiss Iwaizumi without the premise of sharing a hit. He wanted to straddle his best friend's lap and feel his tongue in his mouth. 

But Mattsun and Makki were three feet away sharing a wide-eye look, and there was no way Iwaizumi felt the same, and Oikawa wanted to yell in frustration. 

"Alright, we're gonna head out," Hanamaki spoke suddenly and got to his feet. 

"Huh?" Oikawa tore his eyes away from Iwaizumi's face to look at his other two friends. 

"Sure," was all Iwaizumi said in response. 

" _ Huh _ ?" Oikawa repeated as his eyes shot back to Iwaizumi. 

"See you at school tomorrow," Matsukawa called over his shoulder as he followed Hanamaki out of the room. 

The door shut behind them before Oikawa could get his mind straight, leaving him and Iwaizumi alone on the bed in a now empty room. 

"What just happened?" Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi and found a hard expression on his face, his dark brows drawn. It was then that Oikawa realized his hand was still fisted in Iwaizumi's shirt and he promptly let go. 

"You're such a dumbass, Oikawa." Iwaizumi shook his head and grabbed the bong again to fit his mouth over the glass opening. 

"Well, excuse me if their departure seemed out of nowhere," he snarked, ignoring the fact that Iwaizumi didn't use one of his stupid nicknames, other than calling him a dumbass in the same sentence. 

Iwaizumi finished pulling smoke from the bong, lifting the bowl slightly to clear the chamber before twisting his upper body to set the whole piece on the side table. The vice captain turned back to face Oikawa and without any more warning than a meaningful look that Oikawa had no time to decipher, Iwaizumi brought both hands up to set against either side of Oikawa's jaw. Oikawa had the time to think ' _ warm'  _ before Iwaizumi covered his closed lips with his own. 

It was very much like when Oikawa had pulled the same thing yesterday. Except this time Iwaizumi was the one controlling it, the one sliding the tip of his tongue against the seam of Oikawa's closed mouth. Both of Oikawa's hands fisted low in Iwaizumi's shirt now as he readily parted his lips. Iwaizumi slid his lips so perfectly against Oikawa's, any trepidation and hesitation thrown to the side as they fit their mouths into place. 

Oikawa felt the warm slide of Iwaizumi's tongue against his own and he couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped him in return. The feeling sparked something bright and low in his belly and Oikawa chased Iwaizumi without thinking twice about it. He pushed further into his mouth, tilting his head a little more to the side and was delighted when Iwaizumi deepened the kiss. His tongue tasted like weed and every time he moved it against Oikawa's, he lost a little bit more self control. Oikawa opened his eyes, unsure of when he had even closed them, and maneuvered himself gracefully into Iwaizumi's lap. He unfisted his hands from the shirt and wrapped his arms around his vice captain's shoulders; pressing as much as his front as he could to Iwaizumi as he shamelessly straddled him. It felt so much better than he imagined. 

Soft tendrils of smoke escaped from their mouths as they got lost in tasting each other. Oikawa hardly remembered to breathe, least of all to pause and take a deep breath in. Shotgunning was the last thing on his mind right now, especially when one of Iwaizumi's hands had fallen to his hip to squeeze tightly at the flesh there. When had Iwa-chan gotten under his shirt? 

Iwaizumi started the pull away and Oikawa began to panic. The setter leaned forward as Iwaizumi leaned back, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting just a little. Not hard enough to cause any damage, but enough for Iwaizumi to feel a sting. The surprised moan Iwaizumi let slip would repeat in Oikawa's head for hours. 

Oikawa regained control of himself and slid his eyes open to look at Iwaizumi. He knew they had to be glassy as hell. 

"What are you, feral?" Iwaizumi sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and it popped out red and wet with saliva. Oikawa's eyes were glued to it as Iwaizumi's pink tongue came out to prod at the area Oikawa bit. Oikawa wanted to do the same with his own. 

"Iwa-chan…" he breathed slowly. His head was so fuzzy, but Iwaizumi hadn't sounded angry. Quite the opposite, in fact. It made Oikawa crazy. Iwaizumi's eyes darkened at Oikawa's needy tone and the hand at his hip squeezed again while the one at his neck twiched. 

"Tell me something, Tooru," Iwaizumi started, and Oikawa's eyes fluttered at the use of his given name with Iwaizumi sounding like that. "What is it you're after here?" 

That was a stupid question. Couldn't Iwaizumi  _ feel  _ what he wanted? As if reading his mind, Iwa added, "I mean long term. Because if you're just after something quick and easy, I'm not the one to give it to you."

"No," Oikawa spit out before he could consider if it was something he actually wanted to admit. "No, I don't… I'm not trying to use you for a night and leave, Iwa-chan. I wouldn't do that to you. I…" Oikawa shut his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. If he was going to say this, he was going to say it right. High or not. 

"I've liked you for a while now. A long while, and I never thought you might feel the same way about me, so I never tried to push it too hard. I didn't even realize how serious it was until yesterday when we kissed for the first time. Then all these feelings hit at once and I swear I felt like crawling out of my skin because I didn't know what to do or how to fix it. I just wanted… you." Oikawa had been avoiding looking Iwaizumi in the eyes for too long as he spoke and at the end he squeezed his shut. That sounded ridiculously cheesy even to him. Iwaizumi always had ways of circumventing his cool and making Oikawa look dumb. 

He didn't hear anything for a while, and then Iwaizumi started laughing. Not harshly, as if he were making fun of Oikawa, but light and bubbly. Oikawa opened an eye and saw Iwaizumi's face flushed with glee as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. 

"Hey! Stop laughing, asshole, I practically just confessed to you!" Oikawa half-heartedly hit Iwaizumi on the shoulder. 

"I can't!" Iwaizumi spoke through chuckles, "You're so damn ridiculous, it's shocking." 

Oikawa schooled his features into an unamused scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. It just caused Iwaizumi to burst into another fit of laughter. 

"Okay, okay, I'm good I'm sorry." Iwa wiped tears away from his eyes before looking up at Oikawa with a wide smile on his face. "I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time." 

"Me?! Why didn't  _ you _ say anything before now?" 

"Because you moron, you could have any girl who threw themselves at you a hundred times a day. Why would you choose me over every one of them?" 

"You know, Iwa-chan, you're actually very handsome no matter what I say to the contrary. I thought you knew that." 

"How would I when no one tells me?" 

That set Oikawa back a bit. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at Iwaizumi. Iwa hadn't really gotten confessed to in all the time Oikawa had known him; which was always. Or if he had, Oikawa hadn't ever witnessed it. Did Iwaizumi really not believe Oikawa could want him? How long has that thought mattered? How long had he been waiting? 

Oikawa lowered himself into a sitting position on Iwaizumi's lap and brought his right hand up to run his fingers over Iwa's cheek. He leaned in, slowly, and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's in a sweet chaste kiss. The pad of his thumb ghosting small circles under the high point of his cheekbone. The kiss lasted several seconds before Oikawa pulled back slightly, not going too far. He watched Iwaizumi's green eyes blink open and look at him unguarded. 

"If you let me," Oikawa mumbled into the small space between them, "I'll tell you everyday." 

  
  


~👑~

  
  
A year passed. Then two. Then five. Then ten. 

Oikawa Tooru never did get bored of kissing Iwaizumi Hajime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the devil's lettuce when I wrote this tbh 
> 
> Also while writing this I got thinking about the other boys and came to the conclusion that Sugawara is a massive pot head as well. But you didn't hear it from me.


End file.
